nicostotaldramastufffandomcom-20200215-history
Malik
Malik James, 'labeled '''The Psycho, '''is one of Malik's primary characters. About Malik Malik is a great friend. He is practically everything a person can want or need. Smart, kindhearted, trustworthy, crazy, and crushes easily. He is just your average teenager. He somewhat enjoys music, and is kind and very friendly, and if you mess with him, his personality changes quickly. Malik will snap really quick and go crazy. He is also a bit sensitive, but he's not stupid. He knows every trick there is, so he can not get tricked that easily. He hopes to be famous one day as a singer, or actor. High hopes and dreams lay upon Malik. Malik signed up for Total Drama to compete and have a fun experience and anything else he may need! And to win the mula! Ten Words To Describe Him #Competitive #Good #High-Tempered #Kind-Hearted #Psycho #Loving #Fun #Low-Self-Esteemed #Selfless #Determined Relationships Malik has a bad history with relationships, but currently has feelings for Topher and Daniel, and isn't really worried about anyone else. For Malik's friendships, Malik loves Dex, Connor and Tohper as friends, and loves to hang around them, Skyler as well. He enjoys having fun with them and going on vacations that they would usually go on every month or so. For Malik's enemies, he does not like Carlos because that's his alter-ego, Randal because he's a opposite clone of Keith, and Samia because she is an opposite clone of Macey. He doesn't like April and Penny as well because of how mean they are to others. Audition '''Malik: '-practicing his singing- Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaa!!!!!! -thinks he heard something break- What was that???? -looks at camera- Holy s**t! Hai there! I'm Malik, I'm 16 obviously, and i'm signing up for Total Drama Island. Like yea i'm a competitor. I play the game right, so i know i'm going far. Even though i am sweet, kind-hearted, and forgiving,--Lemme tell you right now, get on my BAD side, and i'll be the manipulator and get you kicked off the f**king island, or beat your ass to a bloody pulp, cause everyone in my town KNOWS not to f**k with me, kapeesh?! And yea, i love to party so please come and pick me and get me out of here, I'll bring ratings with my realness! Bye! -waves to camera- Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My personality. :D Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *Uhhh i think it's Hip-Hop or Pop. *Blueee! *The Ring 1 & 2 *Zaxby's! <333 Describe your craziest dream. Mash up of shows together, and i fell from the sky and woke up...and i think a bomb was gonna explode during the fall! Best memory from childhood? Hanging with my close friend, which i don't know if i should call Duncan my best friend atm... Most embarrassing moment at school? Can't say, sorry. Describe the first job you ever had. Last year, i was helping people out and getting paid for it. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Probably going to be in a mansion and my name in everyone's mouths in envy! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? The love of my life, just enjoying each other's company in the Bahamas or something. It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Say every honest thing now. Old Design He doesn't have one. He just switches between different seasons. Trivia *Malik's theme song is Started from the Bottom by Drake. *Malik isn't his real name, but he won't reveal his real name. *He will never back down unless he feels it isn't worth it. *He ships SkyDex. *He prevents people from seeing him hurt. Except maybe close friends. *He is also part Caucasian, Native American, Chinese, and Mexican. *He has an ok past, and a horrible present. *He is anti-bully, and used to stand up for people. Now he just fights against bullies. *He can easily go from being extremely happy to over the top pissed in a heartbeat. Gallery File:Partyinggg.png|Malik, Topher, and Connor out having a great time. chibi_malik_by_doughutdemi-d6c3x4h.png|Chibi Malik!! :D :3 Randomness.png|Randomness. Haha. Category:Males Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Malik's Characters Category:Malik's primary characters